Within the context of cooperative sensor communication, the method has provision for a first sensor of a first communication subscriber to use a transmission and reception unit to emit a challenge pulse, to which a transmission and reception unit of a second sensor of a second communication subscriber responds with a response pulse, wherein the response pulse is received and evaluated by the first sensor and positioning is performed. This positioning is, thus effected from cooperative sensor communication, i.e. using information ascertained during this sensor communication.
Within the context of the vehicle-to-surroundings communication (C2X), according to the present level of research, typically a network of transmitters and receivers participating in the communication is set up, the setup of such an adhoc network requiring knowledge of the positions of the transmitters and receivers. This is typically done using positioning which stems from a satellite-based locating, for example GPS, Galileo or the like. Many instances of application for safety applications, for example junction assistance or cooperative lane change assistance or lane change warning, require very exact positioning of the respective vehicle, however, which frequently cannot be achieved with satellite-based locating and feasible complexity. The navigation for a vehicle could also be improved with more exact positioning, because the driving instructions could be given more precisely.
Within the context of a cooperative sensor system, it is possible to achieve very exact locating or positioning for road users. The operating principle of the cooperative sensor system is similar to a secondary radar, in which emitted radar waves are not scattered passively but rather are received actively and response waves are emitted.
WO 2009/074655 A1, which is incorporated by reference, describes a system for transmitting vehicle-related data using mobile communication devices, to which end two different communication units, each having an antenna, and an additional GPS module are provided. One of the two communication units is in the form of a WLAN-based communication unit, which would also allow ITS-G5 communication, for example, within the context of adhoc network communication. The other communication unit is in the form of a wireless entry and driving authorization unit (RKE, Remote Keyless Entry), all the communication units being actuated by a common central computer in the vehicle. This is complex because different communication units and paths need to be accommodated in the vehicle. Furthermore, the communication by the wireless entry and driving authorization unit is not sufficiently reliable for transmitting data which need to be used in safety devices.